


blame thoughts, take credit

by thedorkygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: Unmedicated rapid cycling bipolar is rough





	blame thoughts, take credit

there're demons sitting in my brain,  
cutting off my circulation.  
i create, and all i really want  
is a little adoration  
for the work and for the effort  
and for the swirling mess and drain.  
so you see, these demons sitting here,  
the demons in my brain, in short,  
are vicious, darkish, impish fiends  
whose job it is to mock and taunt.

tourniquets! tourniquets of white  
blank paper staring at my face--


End file.
